hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Oswin
Rachel Oswin is a 15-year-old Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Rachel Olivia Oswin was born on January 5, 1999, to Stephanie Clark-Oswin, a witch and graduate from Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff, and George Oswin, a muggle who worked as an author. Rachel was born 4 minutes after her sister, Ryan Oswin. Stephanie was a huge fan of George's books, and she met him one day at a book signing for one of his novels. They fell in love at first sight, and they married. Stephanie eventually told George about her abilities as a witch, but George found them fascinating, and he still loved her. When they decided to have children, they discovered that they were going to have fraternal twins: one boy, and one girl. When Ryan and Rachel were born, Stephanie and George were shocked to find out that they had identical twin daughters, instead of having one son and one daughter. Rachel was always treated like the more girly twin, and always had more feminine things. When she was 2, Rachel's parents decided that they wanted to have Rachel to go and perform in commercials and small movie parts, so Stephanie and Rachel moved out to L.A., while George and Ryan stayed in Orlando. Rachel soon got small parts in commercials, and by the time Rachel was 6 she got her first big role in a TV show, where she played a younger sister in a popular sitcom. One day, during rehearsals, by complete accident due to her growing magical abilities, Rachel set the soundstage on fire. Thankfully no one got hurt, but Rachel got blamed for the fire and her job was lost. So she and Stephanie moved back to Orlando, where Rachel and Ryan were extremely happy to reunite. Having spent 5 years away from each other, though, it proved that really nothing had changed. Ryan was still athletic and tomboyish, and Rachel was still feminine and girly. Even though they were different, Rachel and Ryan loved each other dearly and spent most of their time together. On their 11th birthday, Rachel and Ryan had gotten their Hogwarts letters and were thrilled. On the train ride, Rachel and Ryan spent all their time talking about how excited they were. When the sorting hat put Ryan in Ravenclaw and Rachel in Gryffindor, Rachel was disappointed but thought of it as a way to make new friends, and that was exactly what Rachel did. She became very popular and made many new friends. She still hung out with Ryan, but they drifted off a small bit because of their houses. Rachel is a straight O student, and is part of the Hogwarts choir. Personality Rachel is extremely outgoing and bubbly. She is very sweet, and loves making new friends and hanging out with other people. Rachel is underestimated sometimes about how smart she is, but in reality she is very smart. Rachel is very girly, and doesn't care for athletic activities. Wand Rachel's wand is a 12 inch, birch wood wand with veela hair at its core. Appearance Rachel has long, light blonde hair and green eyes. She has a pale complexion, and is 5'5. She is considered very beautiful. Alliances *Marie Sawyer *Louis Wayne *Emma Cromley *Ryan Oswin (Sister and BFF) *Gina Sterling Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Rachel has been acting since a very young age. *Rachel has a very pretty singing voice. *Rachel is extremely beautiful. *Rachel is very outgoing and bubbly. *Rachel is very happy. *Rachel is extremely feminine. *Rachel is very fashionable. Gallery Rachel2.jpg Rachel3.jpg Rachel4.jpg Rachel5.jpg Rachel6.jpg Rachel7.jpg Rachel8.jpg Rachel9.jpg Rachel10.jpg Rachel12.jpg Rachel13.jpg Rachel14.jpg Rachel15.jpg Rachel16.jpg Rachel17.jpg Rachel18.jpg Rachel19.jpg Rachel20.jpg Rachel21.jpg Category:Female Category:Twin Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Gryffindor Category:Student Category:Fifteen Category:American Category:Straight O Student Category:Halfblood Category:Choir Member